


Super Smash Breeders

by DraceDomino



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Breeding, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Risk of Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach's big tea party had some unexpected snubs! The other members of Smash Brothers royalty weren't invited to her giant orgy/breeding party, leaving just her and a few choice ladies to be enjoyed!</p><p>What will come of this royal snub? Who will get pregnant by whom? Find out in Super Smash Breeders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess Pride

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

Super Smash Breeders  
Chapter One: Princess Pride  
-By Drace Domino

There was only room for one princess at the party, and it was Peach. She had sent out her invitations accordingly; each one going out to the girls that didn’t offer her any royal competition. She wasn’t about to have Zelda stealing the spotlight with her royal presence or give Rosalina a chance to tower over her. She didn’t want to hear a single guest at her tea party say “Peach is adorable, but Princess Lucina has a better figure.” Just to be sure Peach had even excluded Palutena from her tea party, refusing to let the royal goddess make an appearance.

The end result meant that she wouldn’t have quite as many other girls at the party, but that was alright...it meant all the more cock for each of them. Peach looked down into the throne room of her castle from a window in an above room, studying the crowd that had been collected. So many of the friends she had made during the Smash tournament were there, all of them ready for their royal highness to step into sight and give the world that they could begin. It wasn’t just a tea party but a royal celebration; a chance for all of them to unwind and enjoy each other in a way that didn’t involve throwing crates and banana peels at each other. Some of the men were busy chatting up the few girls she had invited, though others knew it wasn’t necessary to charm them. Once Princess Peach stepped in and gave the signal, it’d be a free-for-all with no rules and no need to even say hello.

And it was Peach’s firm belief that the party would go so well that news of it would carry all the way across the kingdom, eventually reaching Hyrule. She could only hope that her party would be so well regarded that it would ruin the one the Hylian princess was holding. The nerve of Zelda! That would-be sophisticated princess had only dared to hold a party because she knew it was going to interfere with Peach’s own. Peach growled under her breath as she pondered it, gazing down into the throne room where her guests were chatting. She was glad she snubbed the Hylian witch; nobody needed her anyway! She could barely believe that they used to be friends.

Peach took a moment to pause in the mirror as she started to pad her way towards the throne room, making sure that everything was as perfect as could be. Her beautiful blonde hair didn’t have a thread out of place, and her crown was positioned perfectly atop her head. Her lipstick was bright and pink and her eyes were shining and adorable; the perfect face to have various cocks stuffed within in just a few moments. Even her dress had been finely pressed and laundered for the occasion; even though she knew that before too long it’d be ripped away from her. The excitement of such a thought forced a blush to rise into the princess’ cheeks, and she gave a twittering shudder of joy at the mental image.

“I’d better start the party!” She chirped to herself with a bubbly giggle, and turned on a heel to start making her way down. The boys that had come to her party were certainly in for a treat; even though she had openly refused the other princesses entrance, Peach had managed to convince quite a few of her other female friends to attend. The Wii Fit Trainer and Zero Suit Samus were there for the men that enjoyed more athletic women, and for the boys that liked their girls smart and calculating Robin had made the scene. Peach herself was there to fill the role of the elegant and royal beauty, and she was perfectly designed for men that loved their women cute, slutty, and with a wonderfully round ass. She had even invited Jigglypuff, figuring that the little puffball could work her charm on the other Pokemon in attendance.

All of them, up against a small army of fourteen men, Pokemon, and animals. It was going to be a wonderful party.

Peach opened the door to her throne room, and every head turned to look at her. From the sudden jerk of the Duck Hunt dog’s curious head to the quick and motorized swivel of R.O.B.’s, all eyes in the room suddenly fell on their elegant princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach beamed at the crowd that had come out to meet her, and idly she started to walk down her red carpet; a carpet that soon would be stained with cum and sweat once the festivities began. She hummed gently to herself with a blush on her cheeks as she moved her way up to the throne, and stood before it as she raised a hand in triumphant glee.

“Everyone!” She called out with her winning smile and beautiful voice, before throwing her hand forward in a command to begin. “Enjoy yourselves!”

Peach let her round rump drop back comfortably into her throne, and she watched as the crowd turned to each other to do just that. The princess perched her elbow on the arm of her throne and rested her chin on her white-gloved hand, watching with interested eyes as the festivities began. She was content for now just to sit and see how her friends began, to stew and get hotter and wetter while she took in the sight of everyone celebrating.

The crowd of friends didn’t hesitate. A pair of green boxing gloves came around the Wii Fit Trainer’s shoulders almost instantly, and Little Mac pushed her down onto her knees in front of himself, Fox McCloud, and Kirby. She barely had a chance to react and dig her yoga pants covered-knees into the ground before one of Fox’s hands slipped into her hair, grabbing her ponytail and yanking her mouth forward against his bright red length. It was the first contact any of the girls had with a cock that afternoon, and Peach watched with great interest as the trainer wrapped her pale white lips around it, sucking with such dedication and glee that it was hard to believe it was the first time she had tasted fox dick. Meanwhile her hands were both busy with the other two nearby men; one of them working into the front of Little Mac’s fight trunks while the other was rubbing underneath the curve of Kirby’s belly, starting to get the little pink ball ready to play. Peach knew from experience that Kirby was astonishingly well-hung with a cock nearly the size of his entire body, and she was eager to see the look on the Wii Fit Trainer’s face when she realized that fact.

While the Trainer licked and suckled fox cock just beside her Zero Suit Samus was enjoying attentions all her own from another three men. Sonic the Hedgehog and Meta Knight were holding her arms and forcing her to bend over, while the agile Pokemon Greninja let a kunai forged from water appear in her hand.

“Greninja!” The Pokemon expectedly announced as it reached a hand forward; clutching just enough of the Zero Suit to let his other hand flash out, cutting away part of the otherwise skin-tight fabric. Samus moaned from the sudden chill of air that struck her now-revealed ass and glistening pussy, and her eyes rolled back into her head as the three men moved to manhandle her once more. Greninja’s enormous tongue battered hard against the exposed parts of Samus, and while Sonic and Meta Knight held her firm she was left moaning and gasping around a wildly wet muscle, slathering her lower half up and getting her ready for something great. By the time he had finished she was wet and ready in both of her holes, and the blonde was suddenly drug down to the floor to straddle Sonic the Hedgehog’s lap. The cocky, spiky-headed animal dug his hands against Samus’ breasts as they remained confined in the tight fitting Zero Suit, and he grinned as every inch of his own pink cock slid inside the bounty hunter’s tight folds. Sonic was fast on his feet, but he didn’t always have to be quick, and he was determined to show Samus that as his hips rose up and down, slowly fucking the woman as her blonde ponytail bounced and weaved. Her moans were quickly silenced by the feel of a ninja frog’s cock moving into her mouth, pushing past her lips and quivering against her tongue. She groaned with a heady moan and gazed up into Greninja’s face as she sucked, eager to taste the flavor of his particularly wet member. As a final addition Meta Knight gave a grunt of elegant grace as he disappeared from sight; only to reappear in a twisting motion perched atop Zero Suit Samus’ ass. While she was pierced in her pussy and had frog cock wiggling around in her mouth Samus could feel Meta Knight’s length start to work inside of her tightest entrance, squeezing into the Greninja-lubricated hole that had been prepared. Soon Samus was made airtight by the trio, and they picked up a rhythm together as they fucked the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy like a desperate, hungry whore.

Peach had been so captivated by seeing Samus brought down to straddle Sonic that she had missed just how Robin had been disrobed, but the strategist was now completely naked; her long white hair already a dishevelled mess as she was held down onto her hands and knees. Marth had a handful of the woman’s beautiful white hair and had wrapped it around the length of his cock; and she was forced to watch as he used her otherwise flawless locks to jerk the length of his member right before her eyes. R.O.B. was the one holding her head as she watched, his metal claws against her beautiful cheeks and making her spectate the humiliating moment, holding her completely firm while the hero king Marth tugged and throbbed against her soft locks. As if that wasn’t enough, there was the feel of heavy paws on her full rump as the Duck Hunt dog got into position, and she could feel his rocket pushing against her glistening lips. She was moaning as she tightened her fingers against the royal red carpet, and when the dog first pushed his length inside she could feel joy and pleasure riot through her body. She had been the strategist that helped sculpt a war that changed history in her kingdom forever, but she wasn’t above getting on her hands and knees and being fucked like a dog.

Peach eyes next turned to where Pit and Shulk were working together, grinning to each other as they took turns with the adorable little ball of joy Jigglypuff. Shulk was holding the tiny girl up with her slender valley at Pit’s waist level, making it easy for the angel to fuck slowly in and out of her. He was hissing through his teeth and his wings flapped with joy as he felt the tiny Pokemon’s pussy clench around his member, giving him a ride that was unlike anything he had ever felt.

“Puff puuuuff!” Jigglypuff whimpered as she was claimed; her cheeks a bright red as she was held by one man and fucked by another. After Pit had given her a few slow strokes Shulk pulled her away and literally tossed her like a volleyball; letting her land safely within Pit’s grasp as the angel turned her to offer the same position to Shulk. The heroic young man beamed and let his cock slap out of his shorts; letting the thick length bounce on Jigglypuff’s belly as he proudly thrust his hand into the air.

“I’m really feeling it!” Came his triumphant cheer as he pulled back, lined his cocktip up with Jigglypuff’s hole, and pushed inside balls deep. The puff ball gave a trembling squeal but her smile was undeniable; and as Shulk began to thrust in and out of her while Pit held her tight, he looked up at the angel with a smile. “She can take it all, this one! She must be all pussy inside!”

Peach watched it all with an enormous smile pressed to her dainty features, seeing all of her friends enjoy each other. Wii Fit Trainer had finally learned just how big Kirby’s cock could get, and now she was struggling to hold it down her throat as the pink ball forced her head into his lap. Fox and Little Mac were ripping at her yoga pants eager to get to her pussy, and Peach could see that Fox’s red member was drooling a thick line of animalistic pre, a glisten of arousal ready for the trainer’s hole. Beside them Samus was thrashing in the midst of a climax; pierced in each hole and sent into convulsions by the cocks working in and out of her, her sleek blue Zero Suit tattered and taut around her thin frame. Her moans were hard to hear; however, as Robin was screaming with a dock cock inside of her, thrusting in and out while his knot pressed to her walls. The first shot of cum of the evening had actually come from Marth; and while R.O.B. held Robin’s face close the hero king’s member started to spurt and erupt. The hair wrapped around his cock was almost instantly coated with his cream and Marth worked to guide the rest towards Robin’s face; an offer that the strategist met with an open mouth and hungry smile. It was a bit hard to aim with her head jerking back and forth as she was fucked by a horny animal, but the swallow followed by the lick of her lips told Peach that it wasn’t merely Robin’s silver hair that received Marth’s load.

Peach sighed contently, her pussy wet and her eyes finally drifting to her own companions for the moment; three old friends that had been patiently waiting for her to be ready. It was the princess’ responsibility to make sure her guests were enjoying themselves, and since it seemed like they were Peach was ready to attend to her guests of honor. The first three that would be fucking her for the night; the first loads she planned to feel deep inside of her. Mario, Luigi, and the owner of the largest cock she had ever witnessed, Bowser.

“All right, boys, come over!” Peach finally giggled and waved, and the three of them started to march forward as instructed. Though there had been bad blood between the plumbers and Bowser in the past, Peach had brought peace to the kingdom by letting all of the boys know she was ready to fuck any of them given the opportunity. Knowing that he could drop by whenever he wanted for a piece of Peach’s ass had really taken out Bowser’s desire to kidnap her every other week. Nowadays the plumbers and the Koopa King were rather close, though they had never enjoyed Peach all at the same time until now. The princess beamed as they moved forward and their hands descended upon her, and she could feel their fingers working at her dress while they all rested underneath the shadow of Bowser’s enormous frame.

“Let’s have a look at that pussy, Princess! Gwah hah hah!” Bowser’s voice was thunderous; appropriately fitting considering that Peach could already see his enormous member in full light. The shaft of it was the same tan tint as his underbelly while his cockhead was vibrant and green, and even as her dress was stripped away the princess couldn’t resist moving out a hand to stroke it. She beamed as she looked up at Bowser, and blew him a little kiss that was hidden from the pair of plumbers. Though it wouldn’t do to let either of them know; the Koopa King had her favorite cock of all. It was too big for her to suck into her mouth, and it certainly stretched her out when he was inside of her, but there was little Princess Peach savored more than looking down to see her belly with a noticeable bump in it; pushed out by Bowser’s kingly length.

“Puff! Puuuuuuuff!” The Princess giggled as she heard Jigglypuff cumming in the distance, and she glanced over just enough to see Shulk pulling his length free of her, her white slit already oozing with his cream. He and Pit didn’t give her much respite; and soon her puffy creampie was getting fucked by Pit, and as Shulk held her he let his balls rest across her face, his drizzling cock oozing against her blushing cheeks. While she watched Peach’s dress was finally stripped away, and the princess was brought down to wearing next to nothing. Long white stocks covered her legs to the mid-point of her thighs, and her elegant gloves went to her elbows. Her crown remained perched on her head, but otherwise there was nothing left to cover her. A pretty pink pussy and a peach-shaped ass befitting her name, and wonderful breasts that were currently being tickled by a pair of mustaches as the two plumbers had broken off to suckle onto each.

Peach gave a glorious moan as she rolled her head back, her lips open wide and her legs spreading as she prepared for the best. She was eager for cock, and though her hands moved down to start rubbing at Mario and Luigi through their overalls, it was well known which one she wanted deep into her pussy first. Bowser didn’t hesitate as he moved into position, and before long the Koopa King’s clawed hands were locked around Peach’s pretty legs; snagging against her white stockings as he squeezed that enormous cock into her pussy. She howled in delight, her eyes gazing vacantly ahead and her expression almost instantly becoming nothing less than “fucked stupid.”

She didn’t look at the other girls anymore, because the second that Bowser shoved his cock into her tight, wet entrance, her entire world was nothing but desire. The great king started to fuck hard into her, ramming her against her throne and making it ache under his weight, all while he cast a great shadow over her and the two plumbers lucky enough to get a royal handjob through their overalls.

The party continued, and all of the girls were soon treated to the bursting, erupting loads of the men they had first paired off with. The Wii Fit Trainer was learning what a good workout it was to have her legs stretched and her core centered on as Little Mac and Fox had decided to split her; Mac holding her up with his gloves underneath her knees and her back leaning against his muscular chest. His thick, firm cock was wedged deep into the Trainer’s pale white pussy, a situation that was made even more intense by the fact that Fox had worked his way in as well. Her hole was stretched around two cocks; something only possible thanks to the Trainer’s diligent fitness regimen. All the exercise, all the hard work, it was all worth it to her as a fox and a boxer shared her pussy. Kirby, not to be denied, was clinging to the Wii Fit Trainer’s chest. His body-length cock had slapped hard against the pale woman’s chest and she was doing her bests to push her breasts together, holding them locked around his throbbing pink member as he fucked her breasts with eagerness. The Wii Fit Trainer, like her royal host, was being fucked so deeply and stretched so wide that her eyes were simply gazing off into the distance, and her entire body had given in to any desires and affections the three men decided to launch at her.

Meanwhile, Sonic had already cum once deep inside of Zero Suit Samus, and his hedgehog length had been pushed deep against her womb when he had released. The women of the tea party had attended knowing full well that there wouldn’t be protection and that their holes; all their holes, were there to be violated and claimed and filled with every drop of cum that the men could muster. As a result, it had been a foregone conclusion that each of the women in attendance would be leaving the party a fair bit more pregnant than when they had arrived, and Zero Suit Samus was the first to take a load. Sonic’s rushing cream had flowed up into her with a warmth that left her moaning, and before she even had a chance to wonder if she could get pregnant with a hedgehog’s baby the men fucking her other holes had started to reposition. As Sonic laid there holding Samus up he pulled his cock free of her wet, filled hole, and Meta Knight was quick to take his place. His shadowy cock yanked free of Samus’ tight pucker of an ass, and lined up against her cum-filled pussy in a single stroke. In just an instant he had fucked her from ass to pussy and not missed a single beat, and now her walls were stretched with the same sort of oversized Dreamland cock that was trapped between the Wii Fit Trainer’s breasts. She was allowed to moan like a brazen whore when Greninja pulled his slippery frog cock out of her mouth, but was punished for doing so with a few brief slaps of it across her blushing cheeks, leaving her smeared with spit, sweat and precum.

“Ninja!” The Pokemon hissed, and suddenly leaped into the air. “Greeeeninja!” He came down with surprising agility atop of Samus Aran’s lower back, and his long and wiggling frog cock moved forward. It required the sort of dexterity that was unheard of from the other partygoers, but he somehow managed to balance on Samus back as he lined up his glistening cock to her ass, claiming the vacated space all while Meta Knight continued to fuck. Samus was deliriously happy, and her moans let them know it. She hadn’t had so much fun since the time she had fucked Ridley when he was rebounding from his breakup with Birdo.

Nearby, Robin had been nearly tangled up in the red carpet as she was worked over by her trio of partners. R.O.B. had gotten into the mix quite literally; his robotic cock was pistoning in and out of Robin’s slender pussy and stirring the frothy cream of release that both Marth and the Duck Hunt dog had unloaded within her. While the woman was left laying naked and sweaty and half-wrapped in Peach’s red carpet she could hear R.O.B.’s mechanical voice, announcing her shame for the entire group to hear.

“Chance of event fertilization thirty-three point seven percent.” R.O.B. remarked, the piston of his long, silver shaft pushing in and out of Robin’s silver-maned pussy quicker and quicker. A pneumatic hiss escaped the robot as his claws lifted her legs, and Robin started to whine and whimper while her insides were churned and the cream was spun within her. “If you remain at the party, event fertilization chance ascends to ninety-four point eight percent!”

Robin blushed brightly and closed her hands against her face, looking up at the men surrounding her. Marth’s member was thick and dripping for more, and the Duck Hunt dog had recently licked at her face affectionately, showing his thanks for the use of her pussy. In the same span of a half hour she had been fucked by a king and a dog, and by R.O.B.’s estimation she was had a one in three chance to be pregnant already by one of them. The shame and excitement made her blush even brighter, and the strategist hid her face behind her hands further.

Or rather, she tried to.

“Hey, here’s this treat for ya!” Shulk’s voice was delightful and friendly as he and Pit worked over towards her, and while her pussy was still pistoned by the Stack Up robot, they worked together to give her a treat. Pit’s hands moved to pull Robin’s grip away from her own face while Shulk moved forward, holding Jigglypuff squarely over her head. He gave a grin to the little puffball and winked at her, mischief lining their eyes.

“Puff puff jigglyyyyyy!” Jigglypuff giggled and squirmed as she was squeezed by shulk, and the mixed cum of Shulk and Pit poured from her white, narrow pussy like the icing from a frosting bag. At first it had taken Robin by surprise and she left her lips sealed shut, but the heavy pistoning of R.O.B. forced her mouth open just enough for a taste. Two men’s cum flavored by Jigglypuff’s tiny pussy was more than enough to make her an instant addict, and before long the silver-haired strategist was licking it straight from the source while the men decided who got which of her holes next.

All of it unfolded with Bowser sitting on the throne, and Peach’s pussy stretched impossibly tight around his cock. She was still wearing her stockings and her gloves and her crown was still on her head; albeit a tad eschew from the heavy fucking she had been taking. While the rest of the party continued the Mario brothers had been taking turns with her ass; the plumbers forced to stand on Bowser’s knees so they could reach up to fuck Peach’s round and beautiful rear. Despite how full and soft it was on the outside the pucker of her ass was delightfully tight, and it squeezed both Mario and Luigi to new excited heights with every thrust they gave.

Bowser did little more than sit; not needing to move much with Peach impaled on his cock. In fact, he intentionally remained motionless and left the Princess to practically beg him to move. Over the past few months he had trained her privately into being a good and diligent slut, and sticking on his enormous reptile cock without him giving her the benefit of a heavy thrust was a trick that he had utilized in the past. Let her squirm and whimper while he was deeply entrenched within her, and give her a steady and hard fucking that left her belly pushed forward and her throat aching from moaning when she least expected it. It was a fun distraction for her now; having a pair of brothers that were switching off with her ass, and each time the two moved to claim her pucker they drew closer and closer towards their peak.

Mario and Luigi were working themselves up into a near frenzy, each one of them claiming Peach’s ass with a few heavy thrusts before pulling out freely and letting their brother take a turn, and Bowser was watching them with a wide smirk pressed on his reptile lips. When he could tell that they were nearly at their limit he wrapped his hands around Peach’s stockings-clad thighs and lifted her up suddenly, watching as the princess’s pussy smeared off of his cock as the girl wailed in regret over a thick lizard member lost.

“Finish inside of her, plumbers!” He ordered them, holding Princess Peach’s lovely lower half out for them to do so. His grip was mighty and firm on Peach’s thighs, and she looked back behind her shoulder with a red blush bright on her cheeks. Bowser’s voice goaded them forward, and his words made the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom tremble in heated arousal. “Let’s see if she can make a Mario brother of her own!”

“Let’s-a go!” Mario laughed as he slid in first; pushing Luigi aside to be the one to fill the princess. Her pussy had only just folded back to its natural size after Bowser’s stretch by the time he entered, and no sooner did Mario feel her velvet walls wrap around his cock did he finally release. He plunged balls deep against the dainty princess and held his body close against her, his member twitching and spasming as he started to unload. He had fucked her ass until he was ready and then gave her pussy the reward, and Peach was left moaning and whimpering as she felt Mario flood her hole with cream. He was left gasping for air by the time he had finished, and when his cock pulled out of her now-creamy cunt Luigi was quick to work himself in. Just like his brother had had gone from Peach’s ass to her pussy, and his longer yet thinner member filled her in a fashion no-less delightful than Mario’s. Sure, neither of them could compare to Bowser’s amazing, royal cock, but both of the brothers were still more than capable of giving a princess a good fuck.

Peach felt another rush of cum flood within her, both the Mario brothers staking their claim in an attempt to impregnate the princess. Her body twitched in a wild climax from the sensation; the flood of cum filling her up, the strong grip of Bowser around her thighs, and the knowledge that she may very well leave the evening seeded by one of the various men at the party. All things worked to create a torrent of arousal that swirled within Peach and drove her to a screaming climax, one that lasted until long after Luigi pulled out of her hole and Bowser once more aligned his monstrous cock with her pussy. He slapped his hand down hard on Peach’s ass and forced her to fuck down onto his member; something she was deliriously happy to do even with her hole marked and filled with plumber cum.

“My turn now!” Bowser laughed with his thunderous voice, and his hands lowered to wrap around each of Peach’s dainty ankles. He held her legs up and started to fuck her in the heavy thrusts the royal slut had craved, and Peach’s eyes gazed down at her belly bump that appeared with every impactful force from the Koopa King. Her hole was already filled with cream and Bowser fucked her well into her womb; swirling it all as his own member twitch and spasmed, ready to fill her even deeper. When Bowser came his head lifted with a gout of fire spewing from his mouth; announcing to the men and women of the party that the mighty king was releasing.

Wii Fit Trainer lifted her cum-smeared face from Kirby’s cock to witness it, and R.O.B. turned Robin’s head forward so she could see. Samus was already facing it while she was being fucked on all fours by the Duck Hunt dog, and not even the piercing presence of the knot in her pussy could force her gaze away. Everyone watched as Peach dangled off of Bowser’s enormous cock, and he shot his cream well and deep into her stretched womb. When the fire died down and Peach’s wailing ended her belly was practically bloated with cum, and the Koopa king pulled her off of his member by her beautiful blonde locks. With his thick lizard member drooling a line of thick cum he tossed the stocking-clad princess down to the carpet, and he roared with delight at the collection before him.

“What’re you lookin’ at?!” He laughed to the crew studying him, his member starting to flare to life once more. He pointed squarely towards at the Wii Fit Trainer, who tilted her head and steered her porcelain features towards the king’s mighty cock. She felt a sudden rush of hunger for it, which was only fueled by Bowser’s heavy voice. “Your pussy’s next, health nut!”

And with that, the party truly began. There were no more pairings after Bowser fucked Peach deep and hard enough to look pregnant with cum, and the group of wild partygoers simply threw themselves into the pile. The women were pulled up to their hands and knees and lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, each of them gripping the red carpet as they wiggled their cum-filled pussies to whoever cared to line up behind them and fuck them. Bowser made good on his claim to fuck the Wii Fit Trainer next, and her stretching techniques were put to the test on the end of an enormous koopa cock. Right beside him Fox McCloud showed Robin how team StarFox fucked their sluts, and and beside him Samus was getting stretched to her limit by Kirby and Meta Knight squeezing their Dreamland pricks into the same stretch of her pussy. Princess Peach was second to last in the lineup and was learning that the only way to stop her hole from flooding Bowser’s cum out was a knot in her pussy provided by the Duck Hunt Dog, and at the very end of the lineup Shulk was once again making Jigglypuff sing on the end of his member.  
Something about that tight, tiny puffball made him really, really feel it.

The boys claimed their bitches in their own time, and every now and again the girls were offered a cock to suck in their breeding lineup. Sonic ran back and forth across the line at lightning speeds; his hips working so fast that he was able to fuck a new girl’s mouth with each thrust. From Jigglypuff to Peach to Samus to Robin to the Trainer, each girl’s spit didn’t have a chance to dry on his cock before he shoved it down the throat of the next. While he fucked their faces in rapid fashion Little Mac, Mario and Luigi stood nearby, betting who would be the one to take the hedgehog’s load. With five different options in the race, the smart money was on Peach’s pouty and fuckable mouth, though in an upset win it was Robin’s stern and strategy lips that had sucked the hedgehog to his release. Her reward was a spurt of cum across her face and her silver hair, one that she received just as Fox unloaded his cum within her and slapped the edge of her ass with a grateful paw. Naturally, her pussy barely had a chance to drip with fox cum before Pit drifted in behind him, and showed Robin just how big angelic cock could be.

The girls stayed in their line, and as they sucked and serviced the men it was very clear that the main reason for their lineup was to be bred. A purpose they were eager to offer their pussies to; and one that each woman in the lineup was eager to receive. Though it was unlikely that the Duck Hunt dog or R.O.B. were going to do much in that regard there was certainly a fun in trying, and the Wii Fit Trainer didn’t moan any less whorishly when the dog came inside of her than when the far-more compatible Little Mac did. The Pokemon Greninja was likely only able to leave Jigglypuff with an egg to be hatched later, but to deprive the other four girls of his enormous tongue and his froggy cock would be doing them an injustice. And while no one knew if Kirby or Meta Knight could get non-Dreamland women pregnant, it sure didn’t stop them from working together to pierce every mouth, ass, and pussy in with their remarkable lengths; the biggest cocks on the field outside of Bowser’s monstrous member.

By the end of the night each of the girls felt the fury of Bowser’s royal cock deep inside of them, claiming each one of them down the line and leaving them dripping with his Koopa cream. Samus’ Chozo DNA let her handle his enormous member with the least difficulty out of the group, and she had screamed in glee that only Ridley had been close to his size. She had a sentimental look in her eye when she screamed it.

Robin’s clever strategies couldn’t afford her much logic when Bowser came for her pussy, and he even gave her a bit of a fright by first letting his weighty cock slap against the tight pucker of her ass. She had barely been able to handle Little Mac’s thick member in her rear entrance, and that was before she had been flooded with the boxer’s cream to the point that every motion pushed out a bead of white from her hole. Thankfully Bowser didn’t make good on his threat, and he contented himself with fucking the strategist’s pussy in hard, heavy strokes while her mouth was occupied with Marth’s member. When the two of them came it was in near-unison, and they let Robin drop to the floor with the white spunk drooling from both ends.

Bowser’s fucking of Jigglypuff was brief but intense, and as soon as it finished he clutched the durable little ball in one hand and squeezed her tight squarely over Peach’s face; letting the flood of his torrent of cum rush against her make-up pressed features in a shower of white. He simply laughed dominantly as he tossed the deflated Jigglypuff to the side, and Mac, Marth, and Shulk each made a dive for her, eager to be the next fuck the little ball of joy.

As the night went on even the breeding lineup started to falter; the girls finally losing the strength to hold themselves up on their hands and knees. Even Jigglypuff, who didn’t even have elbows and knees to brace herself on, needed an occasional extra squeezing onto another girl’s face to make sure she didn’t balloon up with cum too much. Asses and pussies and mouths were claimed with a variety of flavors, and despite the way Peach had advertised the party tea was never one of them. In the hours that followed she tasted frog, fox, and dog cock, and had drank the cum of lizards and kings and hedgehogs. Her stockings were stained with cum and her gloves were impossibly sticky, and the outfits of her friends were in a similar state of disarray. Samus’ torn Zero Suit was slick with cum to the point she was hard for the boys to hold onto, and the Wii Fit Trainer’s yoga pants were little more that tattered fabric around her ankles. Even Robin; whose clothes were stripped away at the very beginning, wasn’t spared the humiliation of having her garments go unsoiled. The rascals that they were, Kirby and Meta Knight had jerked themselves to completion on her unworn garments, making sure that when she finally slipped her strategist robe back on that she would be drenched in creamland.

Peach sighed contently, and moved a hand up to secure the most important garment between all of them; her crown. The symbol of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the golden relic that had remained perched firmly on her brow. When she moved her hand to hold it on her head the men of the party took notice, and they saw it as a sign to give her thanks for all of her hard work in organizing the party. Bowser’s heavy hands carried Peach back to her throne, and her cum-drenched and drooling body was seated down with her head lowered; her hair and crown exposed to the group. And then, with eagerness in their eyes and a desire to thank their hostess, each and every one of the men came to cum across it. The gold was smeared with white as the boys lined up, from Bowser’s enormous load to Sonic’s fast and furious streams. The Duck Hunt dog needed a little hand jerking off onto her crown; and Robin was happy to do it. Load after load was fired across Peach’s head; smearing her beautiful crown and sinking deep into her blonde locks.

And as her friends came on her, came on her royal symbol, they each paid her tribute. When they finished she lifted her head; her face dripping with white so thick that it made it difficult for her to open her eyes, and every breath she drew in scented with layers on layers of cream. It soaked into her hair and her face, eventually rolling down her shapely breasts to pool at her pussy; already soaked with white and seeping of a dozen men’s cum. And as she sat there, coated and practically glowing with release, she knew one thing was true.

She wasn’t just the princess; but the queen of the Smash Brothers breeding party. And Zelda would have to try very, very hard to rival her glory.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Hyrule's Fertile Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda isn't about to take Peach's snubbing lying down! Or...maybe she will. Lying down on her back. Because...y'know. The sex.

Super Smash Breeders  
Chapter Two: Hyrule’s Fertile Fields  
-By Drace Domino

Princess Peach had no idea how outclassed she was. Far from the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Zelda sat on a throne of her own, her chin resting on an elegant gloved hand as a small group of women surrounded her. Zelda had always been everything that Peach wasn’t; where Peach was bouncy and sweet, Zelda was refined and often cold. Where Peach was often petty and childish, Zelda had always been calculating and calm. She was, after all, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and it had guided her through many trials in the past. Most recently it had advised her to collect the others scorned by Princess Peach, the other women that had been deemed unfit for the Mushroom Kingdom’s big tea party. And as Zelda observed as she looked over the other three women in her counsel, the Triforce had indeed been wise to do so.

Peach could cavort with her fitness trainers and her bounty hunters; by excluding the other princesses of the world she had ensured that her company would lack refinement. Peach’s jealous protection of her status as the favorite princess of the land had turned around to bite her in her appropriately peach-shaped rear, as the four most royal and regal woman now stood in the same room plotting against her. Their goal? To hold a greater, larger party than Peach...and to make sure the proof would be all too apparent in a few months. Zelda’s breeding party wouldn’t only be more fun for everyone that attended, it’d be more productive thanks to the special abilities of one of her guests of honor.

“So you see, your highness, it’s all very simple.” It was odd for a goddess like Palutena to address someone as “your highness,” but the tiny smirk on the green-haired woman’s face was enough to suggest to Zelda that she was being coy in using the honorific. “With my blessing, the boys of your party won’t be restrained by any limits. Any of us can be seeded by any of your guests. So long as they try hard enough.” Her delightful giggle was accented with a tiny blush, and another voice was added to the mix as a thin, attractive woman with dark blue hair stepped forward.

“Lady Zelda, I swear you’ll have a better party than that pastel witch!” Lucina proclaimed proudly, her hand resting idly on her blade. The daughter of Chrom and heir to a throne in her own world, she had been just one of the princesses scorned by Peach, now determined and focused to assist Princess Zelda in showing her up. Standing just behind her was the tallest of the four women; the tall and regal Rosalina wearing a fluid blue dress. She smiled kindly to Zelda from behind Lucina, and offered a tiny giggle to the conversation.

“I’ve always wanted to see Princess Peach lose at her own game!” Rosalina chirped with a delightful smile. She clapped her hands together in glee, and looked from Palutena to Princess Zelda once more. “And I’d certainly love to see little Lucina here with a big pregnant belly!” At that the tallest of the women reached down her hands and around Lucina’s frame, tickling her gently. The otherwise composed Lucina wiggled and swatted at the blonde’s strong grip, trying unsuccessfully to escape her grasp, until she resorted to simple whining and squirming.

“S-Stop it!” The blue-haired girl fussed, trying to shove away Rosalina’s grip. Undaunted, the tall woman continued to tease Lucina’s belly, pretending it was already heavy with child.

“What will it be, Lucy?” She giggled again. “Boy, girl, or Pokemon egg?!”

Zelda and Palutena exchanged glances as the other two wrestled, and the regal Zelda was forced to crack a smile on her otherwise stony demeanor. She gave Palutena a steady nod; her narrow Hylian gaze falling on the goddess as she offered her a small smirk. Everything was falling into place.

“Palutena,” She began, and waved a gloved hand towards the green-haired woman. “Cast the spell, and fetch the men.” She paused for a moment, and clicked her tongue idly to the roof of her mouth. “...let’s meet in the dining hall. I’ve no intention of having to get my throne cleaned after this.”

Palutena giggled while Lucina and Rosalina continued to wrestle and wriggle. The green-haired goddess bowed deep and dramatically, her long locks nearly dusting the floor as she did so.

“At once, your highness!” She offered in her coy and teasing voice. “It’ll be a party for the ages!”

Zelda just smirked as Palutena disappeared from sight, and relaxed back into her throne. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Peach’s pretty pink face when she saw her private platoon of pleasantly pregnant princesses.

 

Palutena had done her job and then some. The dining hall was practically filled the capacity with guests, the men had come running at the promise of breeding Zelda and her gang of royal tramps. Magical inscriptions on the walls placed by the goddess ensured that once someone entered they’d be able to seed the girls proper, news that made each of the boys smile as soon as they heard it. Even the Pokemon seemed to understand, chittering and talking amongst themselves about the possibilities. Everything was perfectly aligned for Zelda’s party to be bigger and better than Peach’s. Sure, Peach might be hosting more girls at hers, but that just meant for her own royal entourage there’d be all the more cock to enjoy.

And...what an assortment there was. Most of the men that had filled her dining hall had eschewed clothing, standing around waiting for the girls to arrive. As soon as the royals entered the room it’d be a frenzied free for all practically from the beginning, and nobody wanted to waste time undressing. Ike and Falco were already making plans to show the girls what it was like when power and speed took them at the same time, while Link and Ganondorf were already competing with their boasts of who’d get Princess Zelda pregnant first. The non-human members of the group had been quite delighted to hear that the princesses’ wombs would be fertile ground for them; from King Dedede to Yoshi to the Pokemon that had turned down Peach’s invitation. Even those that Palutena had declared as wildcards for the event had arrived; the round and cheerful Pac-Man, the robotic Mega Man, and even the difficult to read Mr. Game and Watch. There was plenty of men for the women to enjoy, though as Princess Zelda and her group made their way to join them in the dining hall, she had only one pair in her mind.

Let Peach have her Bowser cock. Hyrule Castle was where the Kongs came to play.

The four princesses stepped into the dining hall with a smile; Zelda leading the way while her three advisors and companions trailed behind her. She was looking elegant even when she was barely dressed; wearing nothing more than her white stockings and gloves, along with the circlet that was always perched upon her brow. She flicked her hair idly to the side as the room turned to gaze at her; studying her flawless skin and perfect breasts, and the tiny tuft of hair above her sex that had been perfectly shaved into a triangle to represent her Triforce of wisdom. The other girls were all in various states of undress as well; Lucina had worn nothing more than her leather boots and gloves while Rosalina had gone even further and only worn her crown. Only Palutena remained mostly dressed amongst her friends, though her outfit was so easy to flip on and off she was practically naked most of the time anyway. The four women stood before the group, and Zelda’s eyes narrowed as she cast her gaze around the room.

So many men. So many cocks. Her first choice was clear; however. One of her white-gloved hands reached out and pointed towards the towering ape in the back, the one man that had dressed up for the occasion with a long red tie. Unlike Peach, Zelda held no speeches for the event, it was enough for her to point to who she wanted inside first. And that first cock was to be none other than Donkey Kong’s.

As soon as Zelda made the gesture the great ape was eager, storming ahead on all fours through the crowd before jumping up to the long, luxurious dining table in the hall. He practically stormed towards the group of naked women, with the smaller Diddy Kong perched on his back, and when he drew near one of his massive arms swung forward to snatch Princess Zelda around the waist. An ape like cry echoed through the hall as she was suddenly tossed down onto the dining hall table on all fours, and as the otherwise refined woman was still gasping from the rough treatment he drew his fists up to beat rapidly against his chest in victory.

“Ooo ooo ooohaaaaaa!” His primal cry carried into the room, echoing through the halls and accented by Diddy’s squeakier cry. Without hesitation the ape lowered himself to take Zelda’s waist in his enormous hands, and push the oversized length of his cock squarely against her entrance.

She was on display now, all eyes in the dining hall on the ruler of Hyrule. Her long brown hair, as perfectly trimmed and precise as ever, was draped to the table as she offered her ass up to the great ape so ready to claim her. When she felt the tip of his enormous red cock against her slender entrance she made sure to cast a gaze towards Link and Ganondorf, smirking softly towards the pair. They’d get their chance at her hole soon enough, but for now…

Both Zelda and Donkey Kong howled in delight as the ape took her from behind, Zelda’s eyes rolling back into her head as she felt him penetrate her. She was stretched and gaped from his enormous cock as he pushed inside with reckless abandon, and instantly began fucking as he drug her thin, slender frame back and forth across the table. She was sent into fits of delighted screaming; her body simply overwhelmed by the passions of Donkey Kong. The ferocious animal wanted only one thing: to breed the bitch that had offered himself up to her. And as if he wasn’t more than enough for one woman to enjoy, Diddy Kong leapt from his back and clutched onto Princess Zelda’s rear, pressing his own smaller prick to the woman’s tight pucker.

“Well, looks like Zelda will be busy for a bit!” Palutena giggled, and looked towards the rest of the men offered to her. She gestured towards Rosalina and Lucina waiting patiently nearby, before chirping up with an adorably playful tone. “Come on, boys! Don’t be shy! We’re all here for the same reason, after all!”

Palutena invited the men to help themselves, but even she was surprised as Lucina suddenly lifted up into the air. Yanked up by some unseen force, the blue-haired woman gave a startled gasp, before her naked frame was pulled towards the far end of the room. Her startled cry started to fade as she saw just what was pulling her; Mewtwo from the corner with his psychic abilities. He was flanked by Pikachu and Lucario on either side, and behind the group the great orange lizard Charizard was studying the floating princess with a predatory look in his eyes. Lucina swallowed nervously as she continued to float helplessly towards the gang of four Pokemon, and the last thing she heard before her naked frame was surrounded by them was Rosalina give a wild and happy giggle.

“Looks like it’ll be an egg after all!” The tall woman beamed as she brought herself down to a more accessible level; getting on her knees before the joined forces of Ike and Captain Falcon. Her expression was nothing but blissful as she moved her dainty hands out to wrap around each of their cocks, jerking them slowly as she gazed up at Palutena. “Looks like our little Lucy is a real Pokewhore!”

Palutena beamed, and watched as Rosalina’s mouth was further occupied by the presence of a bright yellow Pac-cock that was unceremoniously shoved in her mouth. The Princess giggled around the length as she gazed up at Pac-Man’s large black eyes, slurping and licking as he pulled her mouth down against his bulbous body again and again. The entire time her hands were busy on Ike and Falcon's cocks, and by the time Palutena turned away she saw Olimar creeping shyly from behind, studying the lovely frame of the large woman’s lovely round rump as she perched on the floor.

“So...Dark Pit, I suppose you think you have what it takes to knock me up?” Palutena’s eyes cast across the room, to where Dark Pit stood by Yoshi, Mega Man, and the towering King Dedede. She smirked a bit as she gazed down to the men and their throbbing erections; noticing that even the robot amongst them was sporting something rather impressive and delightful. She reached down to pull aside the tiny flap of fabric that she wore over her lap, showing the boys a tuft of green hair overtop a pink and delicious-looking slit. “You always did think a lot of yourself.”

“If not me, one of us will, you stuck-up bitch.” Dark Pit grinned, his black feathered wings flapping in an arrogant dismissal of Palutena’s authority. “But I hope it’s me...I want to see your face when you give birth and see these wings attached.”

Palutena just smirked, and quirked a brow. She gave an elaborate sigh and shrugged her shoulders, before gesturing for the boys to draw near. She dropped back into one of the dining hall chairs and waited for them; drumming her fingers on the armrest and watching as they drew closer.

“You can try, Dark Pit.” She smirked softly, and gestured towards the towering penguin behind the black-winged boy. “Personally, I hope it’s him. That would be fun.”

King Dedede’s bulbous laugh echoed in Dark Pit’s ear, making him cringe in irritation. The final group descended on their first pick of the ladies, and the evening was truly underway.

 

Cocks. Filling her up, stuffed in her holes, making up her entire world. That was what Princess Zelda was enjoying as the Kongs had their way with her, stretching out her two tight entrances with their large ape members. Even Diddy Kong, so much smaller than his massive friend, had a length that would’ve been considered damned big for a human. And as if the two of them fucking her so hard from behind as she knelt on her hands and knees on the table, the cocky Falco had knelt before her and drew his feathered fingers into her hair, pulling her mouth forward against his throbbing bird length. Zelda looked up at him with a lost look of passion in her eyes; staring ahead almost vacantly as the three animals ravaged her. She expected the Kongs to be primal and animalistic in how desperate they were fucking her, but it seemed like even Falco had a bit of that instinct within him as he thrust his hips hard against her mouth and pressed his cock deep into her throat. Together with the Kongs he made the Princess Zelda fully airtight, and they took great joy in sharing her like the regal slut that she was. When Donkey Kong’s time to cum came the great ape pushed Zelda down hard onto the table, pinning her down to make sure that he could truly flood her womb with his seed. Even his simple monkey mind had understood Palutena’s promise; that any of them could get the girls pregnant during the party. And it was Donkey Kong’s animalistic privilege; or rather, his right, to be the one to unload first inside of the lofty, beautiful woman. He howled and beat against his chest as his cock twitched and throbbed, leaving Princess Zelda laying gasping on the table with her eyes staring ahead in a vacant expression. Her belly was pushed out a bit from the flood of ape cum that crashed against her womb, and her insides were sent into an orgasmic fire as she felt herself rushed with warmth. The cock in her ass from Diddy Kong and the bird member from Falco still connected to her lips by a ribbon of spit were inconsequential; all she could think of in that moment was how great it was to be flooded with Donkey Kong’s cum, and how much she’d enjoy giving birth to his chest-beating ape babies.

Not that she didn’t enjoy what came after, as well. As soon as Donkey Kong left her pussy Diddy was quick to stake his claim; pulling his length straight from Zelda’s ass and shoving it firmly within her cum-filled hole. She gave a startled gasp; clearly not expecting the contact so soon after being filled, and her temporary distraction gave Falco the opportunity to throat her once more. She winced as the two spitroasted the regal princess of Hyrule, taking one of the most sophisticated women in the world and turning into her a cum retainer for animals. A role that she threw herself into with a most joyous zeal indeed.

On the floor nearby, Rosalina’s large frame was being held up by the combined strength of Captain Falcon and Ike. The two men had sandwiched her between their standing frames, and at the same time their cocks pushed inside of her pink and pretty slit. Rosalina smiled wide as she felt each of them press inside of her, her pretty lips still marked with the cream that Pac-Man had recently treated to. Her belly was full of Pac-cum and her hole was soon filled with cock; Ike and Falcon sharing the same warm and tight entrance from the remarkably tall platinum blonde.

“That’s it, boys, more!” Rosalina giggled, one arm around Ike’s shoulders and the other around Falcon’s. She looked desperately around at the men nearby before pointing towards the ground, where the tiny Olimar sat looking on with confusion. “You! I want you inside, too! All three at once!”

Olimar looked bewildered for a moment, but he didn’t take too long to get the idea. He suddenly drove his hands down straight into the red carpet of Zelda’s dining hall, somehow managing to pluck a few Pikmin straight from the floor. Together the Pikmin made a continuous rope that he threw up to lasso around Rosalina’s waist, and he used it as a suspension rope to launch himself forward. His length didn’t quite match the amazing thickness and strength of Ike or the almost vibrating-throbbing of Falcon, but it was still a third delightfully snug fit into the royal woman’s hole. The addition of Olimar’s length only made the grip of her pussy tighter around all three cocks, and she used what strength she could from her arms to bob up and down on all three of them. Her mouth was wide and joyful as she rode the trio, cum dribbling down her lips as she savored the feel. When the boys all started to tremble at once and Rosalina could sense their climax coming she simply held on tight; her hands locked around Ike and Falcon’s muscled shoulders as the inevitable geyser of cum came. Three cocks trembling at once and firing in their own unique way; Falcon in short rapid-fire blasts, Ike in heavy loads like the firing of a catapult, and Olimar with a steady stream of white spunk. All three men’s cream rolled into her at once, flooding up to her womb and giving Rosalina a delightfully warm feeling in her stomach. She lowered a hand to caress her belly and she blushed brightly, realizing that any one of the three could’ve just seeded her. She wouldn’t know until many months later, and would live with the naughty mystery for months to come.

“Ohh, that’s wonderful, boys!” She purred, and wiggled back and forth on the three-cock delight wedged so deep within her. She looked around desperately from side to side, speaking up in a curious tone. “Think we can fit a fourth? Anyone? Anyone?” She had no doubt that she could, but unfortunately the three that had already released inside of her would need a bit more time.

In the furthest corner of the room, Lucina was being used as the Pokemon’s breeding bitch. She had already been filled up several times by the time Mewtwo finally descended from his levitation spot, and her pussy was drooling from the combined seed of Pikachu, Lucario, and the mighty Charizard. To say that the blue-haired princess was on her hands and knees would be a misstatement; it’d be more accurate to say she was on her face and knees. Her cheek pressed to the dining hall’s red carpet, her knees braces and the toes of her boots arched into the floor, lifting and waving her pale, used lower half as it dripped and drooled from the beast’s release. They had claimed her relentlessly so far; while Zelda was being ape-fucked and Rosalina was testing the limits of her own stretchability, Lucina had happily submitted to be the broodmare for the Pokemon. Each of their cum had a different property that still teased within her; from Pikachu’s slightly static seed to Charizard’s warm and heated cream, to Lucario’s which simply surged in power. Any one part of the medly could put an egg into Lucina’s stomach, and yet she still wanted more. As Mewtwo floated to the ground, looking intimidating and powerful, the princess spoke up with an aching sound to her throat.

“Please, please fuck me more, give me more!” She begged, and whimpered as a blob of warm and staticy cream slipped from her pussy and to the floor below. She bit down on her bottom lip as Mewtwo looked over her, his eyes narrowing as if he was considering her offer. The other Pokemon had all used her as if they were wild beasts eager to breed; only Mewtwo had made her wait. His gray and purple cock was unsheathed and ready, glistening at the tip with precum, and yet he was holding it from her for the moment. The Pokemon with the most notorious superiority complex, the psionic creature wanted to hear the royal beg. He got his wish, as every time Lucina took another breath she was begging for cock, her arms laying limp underneath her while her cheek rubbed back and forth on the rug. “Fill me up, please! Let me carry your eggs!” She was no better than the other Pokemon driven by a desire to breed; just a desperate slut that only needed to be bred. Mewtwo gave a small smirk, and nodded his head as he finally drew forward.

Lucina’s whimpers and cries were quickly silenced; her mouth stuffed not only by Lucario’s cock, but by Pikachu’s as well. The girl practically went cross eyed as her mouth was doubly-stuffed with Pokemon lengths and Mewtwo drew forward, his hands laying heavy against Lucina’s tender rear. When he let his cock fall forward it slapped against the top of her rear, and he rubbed it back and forth for a moment, threatening to simply put his length within her ass. Lucina only whimpered around the tasty red cocks within her mouth; a pool of drool and spit forming at her cheek on the carpet. She shook her head from side to side as best she could while still sucking Lucario and Pikachu, not for any fear of Mewtwo’s cock in her rear, but from a ravenous desire to only feel his seed within her hole. She wanted to be bred; needed it.

For a moment of squealing teasing Lucina was worried she wouldn’t get it; Mewtwo went so far as to tuck the throbbing width of his cock a few inches into Lucina’s ass. With the princess’ tight pucker wrapped around his member he gave her a few solid thrusts, forcing her to sputter and gag on the dual cocks stretching her lips. Her eyes closed and she gave the pathetic whimper of a wet pup, and the psychic Pokemon gave a small smirk as he realized he had truly ruined her resolve. She wouldn’t just beg for his cock when he put it inside of her pussy now; she would thank him for it. She would be used and bred and be nothing but grateful for the honor. The Pokemon closed his eyes and briefly slipped into the girl’s mind; his voice echoing within her head just as he pulled free of her ass and guided his tip to the slender entrance of her pussy.

You’re our hatchery, whore...now take all of me!

The voice echoed in Lucina’s head as Mewtwo shoved himself inside, and the blue-haired girl screamed around the red tips that were rubbing against each other across her tongue. Each breath she took tasted like Lucario and Pikachu’s cocks, and every time they pressed forward she could feel them tickling at the back of her throat. Mewtwo’s thrusts were heavy and deep and he kept a firm grip around her waist, locking himself firmly into place to run the girl in her already cum-filled entrance. As she was fucked and used by the Pokemon her corner of the dining hall became little more than a sweat-scented breeding fest, the beasts forcing her to scream around cock and take load after load of their rich, fertile cream.

And she relished and loved every minute of it.

It wasn’t too far away that Palutena was being worshipped as the goddess she was. Granted, it was the sort of worship that brought the heads of precum-smeared cocks rubbing up and down her remarkably shapely body, but in the heat of the moment it was exactly what the green-haired woman wanted. While Dark Pit was claiming her from above; her long and well-toned legs wrapped around his waist, the other men that had come to visit her were kneeling all around her, rubbing the tips of their lengths against her. Some were content to rub wherever they could; such as Yoshi and link who had smeared the outside of her thighs and calves with their lengths. Others were far more demanding, like how King Dedede had firmly grabbed her chin in one of his flippers so he could rub the width of his enormous cock back and forth across her face, or how Ganondorf’s weighty cocky was perfectly aligned with one of his breasts so that her nipple rubbed elegantly across his tip. Even Pac-Man and Diddy Kong; done with their respective visits to Rosalina and Zelda, had come about to smear the goddess with their pricks. All the while Dark Pit had his teeth clenched and his brow lined with sweat; hammering harder and harder against her until he finally tensed up in release.

Palutena just arched a slender brow as she felt his spunk fill her up, rolling around within her and pressing flush against her womb. He had hilted himself and gone balls deep into her sex, and held himself there until every last drop was drained. Then, as he pulled himself out he gazed at Palutena with his cheeks a bright red, as the goddess simply gave him a dismissive shrug.

“Hmm. No, not really feeling it.” She teased him, and waved a hand forward. “Sorry Dark Pit, pretty sure that didn’t do it. Who’s next to try to knock up a goddess?!”

The various men were all eager to take their turn, though the quickest to take a place was a dark horse that none of them had seen coming. With an electronic beep something akin to a shadow moved up upon her, and Palutena’s eyes went wide as a large black cock, pixelated and firm, slapped against her belly. The goddess licked her lips as she gazed up at Mr. Game and Watch, and she spread herself wide; her pussy forcing out a bit of Dark Pit’s cream.

“Well then, have at it!” She cheered him with a grin, and watched as he guided his remarkably hard cock against her entrance. When he slid inside she soon realized his member was nearly a full foot in length, and every last inch of it pierced her down to her core. The goddess’ mouth opened up wide as she moaned; and she screamed in abject delight as she was taken. Link was kind enough to hold up one of her legs behind her calf while the other simply draped over Yoshi’s saddle, and she was perfectly laid back as Game and Watch fucked her with deep and heavy strokes. The goddess’ hands moved up to whatever cock she could reach, and while her mouth moved to try to stretch around King Dedede’s enormous length her grip fell on Ganondorf and Link’s lengths; jerking and tugging them until both men were hissing in a slow building arousal. She wanted all of their cum, and just as the others were desperate to be bred, she couldn’t fathom leaving the party without some new life growing within her.

The burning desire to be claimed and seeded was so great; in fact, that after a few moments of heavy thrusting the goddess pulled Game and Watch’s enormous cock out of her, and while the men looked on in confusion she twirled her hands around, forming magic at the tips of her fingers. Soon a large glowing funnel; golden and radiant as the steps of Olympus, lowered down to her nethers. The small end of the funnel fit snugly inside of her pussy with a gaping mouth leading down into it, the entire thing intricately engraved and designed as if it had been plucked from the throne of the gods themselves. A celestial horn; in fact, now used as a cum trap to impregnate a goddess.

“Inside, boys, all of you! All of your cum!” Palutena’s voice was wild and frantic, and she rose her hips to help offer the mouth of the funnel. The men that had been rubbing their cocks all over her body might have felt a bit robbed at the chance to claim her pussy; but they all had the good sense to know that they’d have another chance. Taking the goddess’ orders to heart they soon surrounded the golden horn leading into her hole, their hands on their cocks and their lengths furiously pumping.

“All of it! Oh yes…!” Palutena’s head was swimming as the loads started to fly, splash after splash of cream hitting the sides of the flawless smooth horn and sliding straight into her pussy. It was better than just one cock inside at a time; instead of a small pulse trying to get her pregnant she was met with waves and torrents of cum, from an every increasing number of men. “Monkey cum! Angel cum! I don’t care, boys, just fill me up until I can’t walk from being so full!”

The men certainly tried to do their part. Link and Ganondorf creamed in heavy loads against the sides of the horn, and Diddy Kong pounded his member until it splashed and rolled into the pink of Palutena’s pussy. Yoshi and Dark Pit were soon to take turns of their own, and then with a thunderous warble of excitement King Dedede’s massive member trembled and burst. His cum came in torrents so heavy and hot that it splashed against the sides and nearly made the horn overflow; filling it up with his rich penguin cream. Some of the boys from the other parties were quick to see what was going on and soon joined in the fun; and while Rosalina was busy riding Ike to yet another climax within her Olimar and Captain Falcon came to add their load. Princess Zelda, who was currently mounting the mighty Charizard, gazed over at the funnel treatment and clapped her elegantly gloved, cum-covered hands together.

“Lovely, lovely, Palutena!” She applauded, and stiffened up in a sudden orgasm as Charizard released within her. Her senses reeled and she came so hard that the light of her Triforce lit up on her hand; if only for a moment as she felt herself flooded with fire Pokemon seed. In a brief moment before regaining her thoughts she could only distantly imagine how jealous Peach would be to find that she had been knocked up by her own enormous lizard cock; something Bowser had failed to do. Yet.

Zelda leaned down to briefly kiss the great lizard on the snout, before pulling her own cum-filled pussy off of his enormous cock. Her knees were so weak from the battering she had taken throughout the evening that she needed help in getting over to Palutena; something that a nearby Donkey Kong was happy to do. The great ape picked her up with a grin and she patted his cheek fondly, riding easily as he leapt across the room to bring Zelda near the goddess who had such a brilliant idea. With a clap of Zelda’s hands she commanded the attention of all the room; including the Pokemon who were at that point still fucking a Lucina that was only barely clinging to consciousness. She was barely awake, but she was smiling and daydreaming of eggs.

Once Zelda had the room’s attention, she pointed down towards Palutena’s horn. The goddess gave a knowing smile to the ruler of Hyrule, already knowing what was coming. Zelda was a demanding woman, and she had the arrogance and the authority to steal an idea even from a goddess.

“Everyone come to me! I expect to given tribute in this fashion!” Her voice rang out amongst the crowd, and Palutena couldn’t help but giggle.

“I figured you would.” She sighed contently as Ganondorf and Link worked together; yanking the horn out of Palutena’s pussy to drag it over to Zelda. It was still so full of King Dedede’s copious cream that it oozed it across the floor while they moved it, and as a result both Palutena and Zelda’s bodies were coated with it before they had finally positioned it to the princess. Zelda had lifted her lower half high and braced her legs overtop Yoshi’s saddle, her her thighs spread and the mouth of the horn fitting snugly into the tight embrace of her pussy. She smiled contently once it was in place, and she looked to the room that was coming to join her.

“My royal entourage,” Zelda grinned, and gestured to the other princesses. The towering Rosalina who still looked horny as ever, the giggling Palutena who seemed to delight in Zelda’s bossy demeanor, and poor Lucina who had to be held up in between Ike and Captain Falcon, her entire lower half a constantly drooling mess of Pokecum. The princesses stood waiting for orders, which Zelda gave with a firm voice and a steady hand. “Help them pay me tribute!”

Palutena looked over to Rosalina, and the two shared a coy smile.

“...she’s such a bossy slut, Rosy.” Palutena remarked with a grin. “I love it.”

“Mmphhhr...kachu...c’m...v’saur…” A murmur came from their left.

“Oh, Lucy.” Rosalina giggled. “You’re such a lightweight.”

Where off in the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach was receiving her own cum tribute over her crowned head, Zelda’s was much more direct. The other princesses in her service worked the men up to a frenzy with their holes and hands, and guided them to release their loads into the funnel-shaped, elegant horn leading into Zelda’s entrance. Rosalina and Palutena were eager in their dealings; riding cocks while their hands and mouths worked in equal measure, and even though Lucina was very exhausted and very full of cum, she did her best to hold herself up as the boys took turns going at her from behind. On each man’s climax they strolled up to the funnel and unleashed their spunk; letting it sweep down the golden wall of the horn and into the pink depths of Zelda’s hungry sex. She was determined to be bred by the end of the evening, and to make sure that it happened she’d have a shot from every man in attendance.

The ruler of Hyrule moaned as she felt a wave of cream roll inside of her, shot into the horn by a mixture of Ganondorf and Falco. Her gloved hands rolled up and down her elegant body, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples, and her smile showed nothing but a constant state of delight. She was crazed in her joy over the internal bath, and every load that flowed from the horn to her pussy was another bit of insurance that she’d be able to show Peach up. The only question remained...who would it be? Zelda giggled in delight as more cum seeped into her, and she rubbed her hands across her belly in circular patterns, speculating it. Would she give birth to Ike’s robust and powerful child? Or perhaps she’d have to contend with a baby penguin? Or maybe, as her eyes ran up and down that simply breathtaking cock of Donkey Kong’s, she’d have an ape all of her own. No matter what she had it’d be something to hold over Peach, and she was sure by the end of the night her guests would have the same. Palutena had delighted as the biggest tramp of them all that night; for as debauched as they had all been she made sure to get her lips and holes around every last cock at least once. Rosalina had been adamant about sticking as many cocks as she could inside of her at once, and even as she was getting men ready to squirt into the horn she was taking two in her pussy and another two in her mouth, while a fifth was jerked in her elegant fingers. Lucina had been...simply a breeding bitch for the Pokemon, there was no other way to describe her. At a snap of Mewtwo’s fingers she jerked back and offered her pussy, and every time Charizard roared she gave a wailing moan like she was ready to receive his load.

The tribute continued for some time, with the men filling the horn up so much that Zelda could feel it trying to escape her; cum spurting and squeezing out from the seal of her pussy against its mouth. It wasn’t a surprise; her belly was warm and full of cream and she was sure every man had at least cum once. Even Mega Man and Game and Watch, who had been up to that point taking turns at hammering into Palutena’s beautiful round ass, released their nectar into the mix. The final tribute came as the three other girls were lifted up by Donkey Kong and Ike, and one by one they were brought to hang over Zelda’s funnel. Held and stretched as their cum-filled holes drooled into the horn, offering a tribute of their own of what they had earned. A cum tax, in return for being invited to the party.

Zelda was dreamily happy as Donkey Kong finally pulled the horn from her pussy and scooped her up in his powerful arms. He cradled the royal woman close as she turned to her group once more, lifting a gloved hand and giving the crew an elegant wave.

“Ladies, gentlemen, thank you very much for coming.” She held a hand to her stomach, cradling the cum that was still churning about within her womb. She had been filled with a remarkable mixture of cum from men, robots, angels, and Pokemon, and she held it as close a treasure as she did the Triforce of wisdom within her hand. She bowed her head, looking refined and regal even as she was held aloft by the mighty presence of Donkey Kong. “I’ll be taking my lover to my quarters now. You may stay here if you like and continue.”

Donkey Kong gave a toothy, cocky grin to Link and Ganondorf as he turned and started to make his way towards the great hall of Hyrule Castle. He’d likely be having another run of Zelda before the night was over; one last attempt to be the one to seed the princess with his thick monkey cock. In the meantime, as the two disappeared around the corner Rosalina and Palutena exchanged glances, giving each other a sinister grin.

“Rosy…?” Palutena asked, licking her tongue idly across her lips.

“Yes, Palutena?” Came Rosalina’s reply, as she looked over the sea of men and beasts still able to go again. Palutena practically purred as she stepped forward, pushing her rump out and her chest forward as she prepared for more.

“This goddess hasn’t had nearly enough cock!” She proclaimed, and snapped her fingers. “Come on girls, let’s have some fun!”

“...mmphth...snrlx...pkmn snp…”

“Oh, Lucy.” Palutena and Rosalina said in unison, their voices sweet and their faces kind as they drug the blue-haired girl back up for more.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Daisy's Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, she's Daisy! The oft-forgotten Princess of Sarasaland isn't about to take being snubbed laying down! ...or...she is, while getting fucked with the rest of the forgotten characters!

Super Smash Breeders  
Chapter 3: Daisy’s Chain  
-By Drace Domino

Far away from Princess Peach and Princess Zelda’s own realms, a third breeding party was rising. It wasn’t within the lush fields of Hyrule or the wonderfully diverse and temperate Mushroom Kingdom, though, but stretched far out in the midst of a hot desert. Sweltering heat was kept at bay only by magical protections, and the distant location had ensured that only the most scorned members of Smash Brothers bothered to attend. The people that hadn’t been invited to Peach or Zelda’s own party; the assist trophies, the older characters, and of course, Wario. Without an invitation to either Peach or Zelda’s own glorious event, they had to make the trek out into the middle of nowhere, to attend a party thrown by the queen of the overlooked, the second best, the “we’ll call you for minigames but never a triple A title.”

It was worth the trip, for Princess Daisy of Sarasaland was the filthiest of them all. Anyone that attended her party quickly learned as much, for the brunette princess wasted no time as her guests started to arrive one by one. Standing right at the door of her pyramid castle was none other than the impish Midna; grinning wide with cum smearing the front of her belly and serving as the bouncer. There was already a line waiting around the corner to get in, but it didn’t stop Midna from taking her sweet time as she wrapped her hair hand around the thick, bulging turtle cock of a Hammer Brother.

“Stop the complaining back there!” Midna yelled back at the line, looking past all the men that hadn’t been deemed important enough for Peach or Zelda’s party. “I already explained, if you wanna knock those sluts inside up you gotta have the spell cast on you! And if you wanna have the spell cast, the only way is for me to give you a handjob!” It was a blatant lie; she could cast the spell on all of them with but a simple thought, but Midna didn’t care. She had come all this way to help Daisy cast a fertility spell on all the men at her party, why couldn’t she enjoy jerking a few of them off?

The Hammer Brother within her grip gave a warbling noise as his prick tensed in Midna’s palm, and the imp giggled as she looked at the tip of it, glistening with pre. She was mostly preoccupied with getting the men off entirely with her hair, and her tiny, black and gray body already wore the signs of their release. She was glazed with sticky white cum across her chest and tummy, and the warbling of the Hammer Brother let her know that she was getting close to another load.

“That’s right, buddy!” She cackled. “All over these tits! Yeah, that’s right! That’s what I like!” She pulled his cock in and rubbed the tip against her tiny breasts as he started to erupt, plastering her front with the turtle’s thick load. She sighed in utter bliss as he released, her hair hand squeezing his cock once more time before letting the white wash down the front of her exposed chest. Once the Hammer Brother steady himself and started to trot inside the pyramid, Midna gave a call for the next man in line.

“Alright, boys, next up for a hair handjob!” She beamed, licking her lips at the cocks that still awaited her. She might not be the one getting bred that day, but the impish little magic user would certainly have her fun. There were plenty of cocks lined up to see Princess Daisy and the other girls, and they were just getting started!

 

Inside the pyramid, away from the line that was slowly trickling in at a handjob’s pace, Princess Daisy watched as her guests played. Though Peach was an utter whore and Zelda a brazen royal slut, she had never really gotten respect or acknowledgement for the kinkiest out of all the Nintendo girls. She was proving that at her private party, watching with hunger in her eyes as her guests enjoyed themselves. It took a truly deranged mind to make the Smash Breeders parties even more depraved; a mind that was twisted, perverted, and was constantly obsessed with sex.

Hi, she’s Daisy.

“How is it, Isabelle?” Daisy’s voice was like wine as she cooed sweetly, bringing her body to kneel beside the pup’s head. Daisy herself was dressed in nothing but leather the same yellow tint as her usual dress; thigh high boots and a tight corset that gripped her figure while still leaving her pussy exposed. She hadn’t enjoyed any cock for herself yet, but had rather enjoyed watching her guests be claimed. In that moment she knelt beside Isabelle and moved a hand to caress the yellow dog’s cheek, cooing softly to her while the adorable young lady made yelping and gasping noises. “Is he too big for you, dear?”

“T-Too big!” Isabelle whined, her pup nose scrunched up in discomfort and her knees pushed up to her chest. Mounting her from above was none other than Magnus; the long-haired warrior with a cock nearly the size of one of Isabelle’s legs. Every time he pushed in the dog’s skirt would lift from her lap, and Daisy could see with delight as Isabelle’s adorable belly pushed out with each of Magnus’ thrusts. “M-Miss Daisy, his big human cock is stretchin’ my p...my pus-ahhh!” She started to scream with a wild, suddenly detached look in her eyes as Magnus suddenly started to release, his thick member releasing load after load into the tiny, yellow dog’s slender pussy. Isabelle thrashed around with her cheeks red and her paws slapping the floor, and through it all Daisy just watched in delight. When she saw Magnus pull his cock out of Isabelle’s hole she could see just how much he had filled her; ropes of white cream connected his cock to her furry entrance, and she couldn’t help but squeeze out a burst of cum onto the floor. Daisy giggled with excitement, and lowered one of her hands down between her own legs. She collected on the tip of one of her leather gloved fingers a bit of her own glistening arousal, and then moved her hand forward to smear it on Isabelle’s large, black nose.

The scent of her nectar was almost overpowering so close to Isabelle’s nose, and the pup wiggled and squirmed as more cum leaked from her hole. “M-Miss Daisy, that’s not fair!” She moved her paws up, trying to wipe it away but only managing to smear it further. The dominant Daisy just gave a grin, and pointed towards the man that was now taking his place to kneel before Isabelle’s dripping hole.

“Don’t worry about that, slut, you’ve got a new guest!” She beamed as Knuckle Joe moved in, his gloved hands grabbing ahold of Isabelle’s tiny thighs. His cock was thicker than it was long, but it was still more than enough to make Isabelle whine as he started squeezing it inside of her cum-filled hole. Daisy helped him by lowering a hand and spreading the dog’s pussy, grinning as she heard the adorable young woman squeal with every thrust. “No good whining about it now, Isabelle!” Daisy grinned. “You knew what you were getting into when you came here, and now you’re going to let every cock that comes through that door fill you with cum!”

“And look!” Daisy grabbed Isabelle’s head, turning it towards the entrance. While the dog’s breasts were sent to bounce with every thrust of Knuckle Joe’s cock, she was forced to watch as two...unpleasant men walked in. One thin and lanky and the other short and fat, both with gross-looking mustaches and large, ugly noses. Princess Daisy reaffirmed Isabelle’s worries with a happy cry. “You’ll be fucking Wario and Waluigi next! Over here boys!”

Isabelle was whimpering by the time the brothers knelt down by her face, rubbing their glistening but gross cock tips against the side of the cutie’s cheeks. Daisy giggled as she stood up to her feet and watched the sweet young woman get molested and fucked, her tongue licking across her lips. She’d simply love to stay and watch Isabelle get fucked and fondled and bred throughout the entire day, but she was just one of her guests after all. A good hostess didn’t join the party herself until she made sure all of her guests of honor were having a good time, and she still had two more to check on.

“Have fun breeding this bitch, boys.” Daisy patted Waluigi and Wario on the shoulder, giggling at Isabelle’s deep blush. “She whines. Just stuff a cock in her mouth and it’ll be fine.”

With that, Daisy was humming some of the catchy native music of Sarasaland as she strolled over to her next guest of honor. Isabelle was a cute and tiny thing, barely able to handle one man’s thick cock let alone the three that Daisy had abandoned her with. Phosphora, on the other hand, was a whole different story. The catty commander in the Forces of Nature was a stunning blonde bombshell; beautiful with a sleek body that wasn’t unaccustomed to parties like the one Daisy was throwing. She had been the first to arrive and had been getting fucked steadily throughout the day, and Daisy had certainly enjoyed watching it. As the leather-clad Princess strolled her way over to where Phosphora was on her hands and knees, fucked from behind by Elec Man’s vibrating cock, she couldn’t help but offer a tease to the blonde.

“You know Palutena’s probably getting more cock than you’ve had, Phosphy.” She teased her as she stepped before the woman, bracing her hands on her hips and shaking her head with disdain. “You don’t want to be best by her, do you?”

“I can have more babies than that stuck up bitch!” Phosphora’s impetuous teenage anger was quick to light up, and she pointed to the side where Lakitu was floating in a cloud nearby, waiting for his turn. “You! Get in my ass!” The Lakitu warbled as it floated over, and right before Daisy’s eyes he glided down in between Elec Man and Phosphora. His cock popped out of the bottom of his cloud and squeezed against the pucker of the blonde’s ass, pressing in slowly before he finally breached her entrance.

“That’s a good breeding bitch.” Daisy patted the young woman’s head for a moment, before a small rush of arousal started to flow through her. Her leather-clad hand rested on her pretty hair only for an instant, before her grip suddenly became tighter and she slid her other hand down. Before she knew it Phosphora’s mouth was pulled against Princess Daisy’s sex, her nose buried against a tiny patch of brown hair sitting above it. She looked up at the royal domme with resilience in her eyes, though Daisy’s grip was simply too strong in her hair and the fucking at both of her holes from behind made it hard for her to resist.

“That’s it, slut. Eat up, eat up…” Daisy cooed as she stood with a wide stance, watching as Elec Man and Lakitu did their thing. While she felt Phosphora’s tongue work back and forth over her wet folds she smiled to the two men, offering her charming princess smile. “How are you boys enjoying the party? Having fun?”

“Shockingly good!” Elec Man grinned, his cock buzzing a bit faster inside of the blonde’s tight walls. His hands were perched on her side to help him drive in and out, each time a slapping noise echoing through the room. “I can’t wait to see whose kids these whores have in a few months!” It was an exciting prospect for a robot especially; if it wasn’t for Midna’s magic Elec Man would be out of the running. A single chance as one man among two dozen attending the party to have a kid was more than he had ever enjoyed before.

“Just save some of that cum for me. Don’t waste it all on stupid sluts like this one.” Daisy grinned as she ground her hips forward into Phosphora’s waiting lips and tongue, forcing the girl to service her a little quicker. The leather-clad princess beamed, her brown locks dangling before her eyes as she studied the two men. “I’ve got to check on one more bitch after I’m done here, and then I’ll be joining you all. Oh? What’s that, Lakitu? Already?”

The turtle was hard to understand, but the warbling and bouncing in his cloud was a clear indication that he was about to release. In a move that stunned and delighted Daisy to see the floating turtle pulled himself out of Phosphora’s pucker at the very last minute, and suddenly pushed himself down into her already-filled pussy. He gave a chittering groan as his turtle cock started to erupt; sandwiched right beside Elec Man’s deep inside the catty teenage element. Daisy could feel Phosphora’s moan against her pussy as she was filled up in more ways than one; two cocks and a few new loads of cum rushing deep within her walls. It was enough to drive Elec Man to his own climax and soon there was even more cum rushing inside of her, and she was trembling and twitching while her mouth was still bathed in the taste and scent of Princess Daisy’s wet pussy.

“Mmm, that’s some good pussy eating.” Daisy finally smiled as she pulled away, ribbons of nectar sticking to Phosphora’s cheeks. As Elec Man and Lakitu pulled out to leave Phosphora’s cunt dripping with cream, Daisy held her chin as she pondered the next guest to visit. It was an easy decision, and she waved own the next group of men that wandered in, having finally gotten through her handsy bouncer.

“Dillon! Shadow! Got a hot, ready cunt ready for you!” Shadow the Hedgehog and his armadillo friend turned to look, both showing a layer of excitement as the assist trophies headed over to Phosphora. Dillon tipped his cowboy hat as he drew near, and both of the animals’ eyes drifted to the element’s cum filled pussy.

“Phosphora here needs more cum.” Daisy beamed, and held the catty teenager close as she started to roll her over onto her back. “If you two could make sure this slut gets pregnant by the end of the night, that’d be great.”

“With the power of the Chaos emeralds, I-”

“No no, don’t care. Genuinely don’t care.” Princess Daisy smiled, cutting Shadow off as she gestured towards the naked Phosphora. “Just fuck the naked blonde, okay? All I need from you right now. Have fun.”

Princess Daisy continued to hum as she strolled up towards her final female guest, the last guest of honor that needed to be bred. This time she didn’t hum the music of Sarasaland but another tune, a tune that soon carried into soft and pleasant singing.

“Everyone knows I’m the greatest Ashley~” Daisy chimed in as she strolled forward, beaming with joy in her eyes as she reached the platform. The song was still roaming around her head as she looked forward, watching as Ashley’s own eyes were glaring at her with indignant, but aroused rage. Daisy just giggled, and lowered a hand to dismissively tousle the young woman’s hair. “Sorry, Ashley. This is what you get for being the last one to arrive!” Ashley had indeed been the last of Daisy’s female guests to show up, and her punishment was simple. The young witch was bound on her hands and knees, her wrists and neck locked in a wooden stock. Her black hair was still positioned into her cute pigtails and her mouth was pinched around a bright red ball gag; her face marked with the cum of men too impatient to wait for her pussy. With cream on her face and a bratty look in her eyes, Ashley glared at Daisy as the princess continued to hum, and addressed the man positioned squarely behind her.

“How’s she doing, Snake?” Daisy asked the military man, smiling as she continued to tease and tousle Ashley’s hair. She took a peek towards the witch’s bare body beyond the rim of the stock; her slender frame had already been well used and Daisy could see a small puddle of cum squarely underneath her pussy, dripping from her with each of Snake’s thrusts. There was a tight plug pressed into Ashley’s ass, combining with the ball gag to ensure that the young woman only had one entrance. Sure, the men could cum over her face or her back as they so desired, but her pussy was her only hole meant for cum that day.

“She’s good. Tight.” Snake grit his teeth as his knees set in against the ground, his thrusts pushing forward to squeeze every inch of his member inside of the young girl. He was still dressed in his fatigues with his member pulled through the front of his pants, his headband sitting low on his brow. “Only complaint is that she’s all sweaty from getting fucked at this point. Hard to hold onto the little slut to keep her steady.”

“That’s what these are for!” Daisy chirped in and lowered a hand, bouncing one of Ashley’s pigtails. The girl scowled heavily until Snake moved to take ahold of both of them, pulling her hair back hard as he lurched forward. He was able to thrust himself inside of her with such force that the stocks shifted slightly, her tiny breasts swinging with every pump of his hips and a line of drool escaping the seam of her lips and the ball gag. He was clearly going deeper now, hitting new depths inside of Ashley’s tiny, tight cunt.

“That’s much better!” Snake grinned, and his hips flew forward to fuck her even deeper than before. “I can feel my cock hitting her little womb. Good work, soldier!” Snake grinned wide, and Daisy looked down towards where Ashley was struggling to maintain her composure. Plugged, gagged, and fucked was certainly a fine state for her to be in, and she looked simply beautiful. Daisy couldn’t resist leaning down, and taking ahold of Ashley’s chin in one hand. While Snake continued to claim her with heavy strokes from behind Princess Daisy leaned forward, slipping her tongue up along Ashley’s cheek and collecting a trail of sticky white cum that had been clinging to her flesh.

“Hmm.” She licked her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Tastes like a dog’s. Did a Nintendog hump your face, sweetie?” Daisy giggled at the thought, and pressed her lips fondly to Ashley’s cheek afterwards. Once she had teased her she drew her mouth in even closer, moving it to just the edge of Ashley’s ear. The young witch could only whimper and moan around her ballgag as Snake continued to rut her, his hips slamming against her from behind and his cock throbbing against her tight walls. While she was claimed like the slut she was Princess Daisy slid one hand down underneath her, caressing her tiny breasts first and then creeping it down to her stomach.

“He’s going to cum deep inside you, just like all the others.” Daisy whispered against Ashley’s ear, and gave it a little lick. She could hear the young witch groan and whimper, and her smile only grew at the noise. “And you’re going to get pregnant. Big baby belly riiiight here.” She continued to tease her fingers back and forth over Ashley’s trim, naked stomach, rubbing from side to side. Ashley’s eyes opened wider as Daisy leaned in close, and murmured another soft whisper against the witch’s ear. “Want to know a secret? You’re not being punished because you’re late. You’re being punished because you’re my favorite.”

Ashley’s teeth sunk in against the ball gag as she was fucked further by Snake; her hair pulled tight by the grip he had on her pigtails and her stomach caressed and fondled by Daisy’s grip. While she was fucked down to her core by the soldier’s thick, impressive length she could feel the cum of men already-released slosh around inside of her, and it only accented Daisy’s words as the princess of Sarasaland continued to speak in a smooth, teasing tone.

“Your belly’s going to get big...and you’re going to live here with me.” She whispered, making the decision for Ashley already. “And every day you’re going to wake up and eat my pregnant pussy. And you’re going to fuck whoever I tell you. You’re going to ride on cocks with your belly bouncing up and down on their lap, and these tiny titties of yours swinging…” Ashley groaned at hearing the prediction, more drool escaping from the seam of her lips and the ball gag. Princess Daisy pressed a fond kiss to the side of the witch’s ear, and offered her another sweet whisper before slowly pulling away. “...you’re nothing but my breeding bitch from now on, Ashley. Fucked until you’re pregnant and then done again and again. My little, slutty baby farm.”

As if on cue Snake’s cock started to twitch, and if the heated words from Daisy weren’t enough the man’s member started to spasm ropes of cum deep inside of Ashley’s young sex. The witch whimpered and tugged at her restraints as she was filled, her hair held firm in Snake’s grasp while he flooded her hole with seed. By the time he pulled out Ashley’s pussy was dripping with cum, and Daisy looked over to her filled hole and gave an approving nod.

“That’s nice work, Snake. Snake. Snaaaaaake~” She gave a little giggle, patting his chest approvingly as she smiled at him. “But seriously, good job. Bring that cock over here, I’m about to get started.” She was already moving towards the center of the room, guiding Snake over while leaving Ashley exhausted, sweaty, and filled with cum.

“Attention, everyone! Everyone, please! That’s right, eyes on me. Yes, that’s it. Hi, I’m Daisy. Hi. Daisy. Hello!” Princess Daisy waved her hands around as she gazed at the crowd, watching as they all stopped their fucking to turn their eyes to the hostess. Princess Daisy grinned and perched her gloved hands on her waist, looking at the group that surrounded her on all ends. Three bitches already filled with cum and cocks, and plenty of men that were still hungry for more. She didn’t care who they were; she just wanted them inside. Once she had everyone’s attention she gave a little bow, and straightened her leather corset so that her exposed breasts set perfectly atop it. “Alright everyone, if you’ll please ignore the three cunts you’ve been having fun with for a bit, I think it’s time for the main event. So...come get it.”

There wasn’t anything else that needed to be said. Cocks pulled out of Phosphora’s mouth and Isabelle’s tiny hole as the men all left their respective breeding bitches, rushing for the chance to worship Princess Daisy with their lengths. A horde of men surrounded the leather clad royal and lifted her up into the air; letting her dangle as they drug her through their ranks with their members out and brushing past her. Daisy just laughed in delighted glee as she serviced every cock that came before her, closing her eyes and opening her mouth while her hands stretched out to squeeze hot prick.

A thick cock was shoved in her mouth, and by the taste it could only be Wario. Or Waluigi! One of the two; it didn’t matter. She bobbed her mouth up and down on his length while the men held her aloft, spreading her legs and touching and stroking at her lower two holes. She could feel a cloud rest on her ass and could only imagine it was Lakitu poking at her rear with his cock, though from the feel of it he was swatted away for something larger. The member that pushed against her rear entrance was gloriously thick, and she had to pull her mouth off of Waluigi’s prick to glance back and see just who it was. Who was so ready and bold as to claim her royal ass with a cock that thick?

“Oh, Ghirahim.” Daisy giggled, and stretched herself out some to make sure his cock had more room. “You’re such a skinny thing. I never imagined you’d be so bi-mmmph!” She was cut off as Wario grew impatient and pushed a hand into her brunette hair, forcing her mouth down on his cock and drawing her in deep. Daisy smiled wide around it as she was pierced on both ends, spit-roasted by two of the largest members in her group. But it wasn’t just about cocks in that moment; the hands on her drew just as much pleasure. All of the men had moved to advance on her and as a result she was at no lack for contact; be it the firm grip of Magnus or Elec Man or even the adorable soft paws of a Nintendog as it padded up at her swinging, full breasts. They were all ready to shower her with attention, and Daisy relished in every moment of it.

Isabelle and Phosphorus were standing near each other as they watched, and Ashley wasn’t too far off still trapped in Princess Daisy’s stocks. While they watched each woman was left with the knowledge that they had likely already been seeded in the moments before, each one of them filled to the brink and used utterly and completely. Isabelle trembled as she watched Daisy’s pussy lowered onto Elec Man’s vibrating cock, and she bit down on her adorable lower lip as she swallowed.

She had been shy when she attended the party, but after having Wario and Waluigi fill her pussy at the same time with their sticky release, something was changing in the sweet young pooch. She looked over to Phosphorus as they watched Daisy be fucked, and spoke in an abrupt voice.

“...do you think I’d look good with my nipples pierced?” She asked, holding her tiny bosom out for Phosphorus’ evaluation. The Force of Nature just slid her palm over her face, and groaned.

Daisy couldn’t hear the banter, the attention she was enjoying was far too overpowering. As Ghirahim started thrusting faster in her ass and Elec Man’s cock was vibrating at incredible speeds, Wario and Waluigi were finally ready to release. The duo let out their wicked cackles as they started to cum; firing rope after rope of cream over Daisy’s beautiful face. She would’ve pulled the cum into her mouth to swallow it but her hands were quite busy; working hard to keep Shadow the Hedgehog and a Hammer Brother’s stiff cocks at the very edge of arousal. With cum still marking her face she stretched her head out and closed her lips around Dillon’s cock, tasting armadillo dick for the first time. She was easily handling five men at once in that moment, and relishing every last bit of it.

“That’s it, deep inside. That’s goooood~” Daisy cooed, and she squirmed in delight as she felt Ghirahim’s fat cock squeezing cum inside of her ass. Though her pussy was the main target no one was in a rush, and it was a natural assumption that everyone would get to fuck the princess of Sarasaland by the end of the night. Once Ghirahim filled her ass with cum the Nintendog was just about ready to take his place, but he was knocked out of the way by a sweet voice giving an angry cry.

“No! No, that’s mine!” Isabelle cried out, pushing the other pup aside and throwing herself face-first against Princess Daisy’s ass. Daisy moaned around Dillon’s cock as she felt the other dog hungrily licking at her cum-filled rear; drinking it down and fully giving in to her sluttier tendencies. Daisy couldn’t help but laugh, her lips pulling from Dillon long enough to glance over her shoulder with a smile.

“Knew you’d turn into one impressive whore.” She licked her lips, beaming. “Maybe I’ll let you sleep at the foot of the bed with my other pet.” Her eyes glanced casually over to Ashley, who was still left bound and filled.

Princess Daisy threw herself fully into her gentlemen visitors, fucked and filled again and again over the course of the next hour. Her pussy was still quivering from Elec Man’s shocks when she was stuffed with Snake’s length, and it wasn’t long before Lakitu returned for her ass after all. It took him a little wrangling to shake Isabelle away from the saucer she was drinking from, but she was easily convinced to go over towards Ashley and drink from the shower that was steadily dripping from between her legs. It left all the men to Princess Daisy to fuck and fill, to breed and baste in their thick, sticky cum.

It wasn’t long before they had bent the leather-clad princess over, stripping away her domination in light of their overwhelming odds. There wasn’t much she could do to maintain control as she was doubled over and bred by the likes of Magnus and Snake, fucked to completion and filled with creampie after creampie. She howled in delight as she was claimed by each of them in turn, all the while rubbed across her face and shoulders by their cocks and fully on display for the other girls she had invited. Princess Daisy would certainly be pregnant by the end of the day, for load after load was shot inside of her until each thrust of each cock sent cum spurting from her folds.

Ashley, Isabelle, and Phosphora all watched the event go down, though another figure was lurking high above. Clinging to the pyramid wall, gazing down at the breeding of Daisy going on below. Sheik had been watching from the very beginning; every full creampie, every wad of spit smeared across the cocks of Daisy’s guests.

Sheik had come there to keep tabs, to see just how well Daisy’s breeding partied competed with that of Zelda’s and Peach’s own. And while Sheik had watched with great interest, there had been an undeniable arousal creeping through the spy’s body. At times it had become difficult to cling to the wall and continue to watch, but yet Sheik maintained. As Snake lined up to fuck Daisy again from behind, desiring the chance to fill her up and leave her with child, Sheik finally decided to make an exit.

The agile and clever spy slinked out of the pyramid, leaving the mayhem behind. Eager to get home. Eager to fuck, and plan to recreate some of the things that had been seen down below.

Princess Peach would look good in stocks with a ballgag in her mouth, and her big, pregnant belly swaying while she was fucked en masse by every man in Smash.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
